


-

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Стебный драббл на челлендж.Темы - Fantasy или Melodrama.





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444965) by insanitysorigin. 



\- Ты, Доктор, полностью в моей власти, - Мастер резко крутанулся на каблуках и его плащ со свистом рассек воздух. Доктору очень хотелось громко вздохнуть или скептически закатить глаза, но так как он был связан и _технически_ действительно был во власти Мастера, возможно, это было плохой идеей. 

\- И ты не можешь сделать ничего, чтобы остановить меня! Муа-ха-... - тут Мастер резко замолчал и даже закрыл себе рот рукой. Доктору показалось, что на щеках Мастера выступил слабый румянец. 

\- Я очень извиняюсь, – смущенно пробормотал Мастер. - Само вырвалось. Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло. Ты не будешь сильно возражать, если мы начнем все заново?


End file.
